


【RASEO】Lucid Dream

by yunnnn020



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnnn020/pseuds/yunnnn020
Summary: ⠀⠀⠀*RASEO*架空世界、不是現代*偽骨科、OE注意⠀⠀⠀
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 5





	【RASEO】Lucid Dream

**Author's Note:**

> ⠀  
> ⠀  
> ⠀  
> *RASEO  
> *架空世界、不是現代  
> *偽骨科、OE注意  
> ⠀  
> ⠀  
> ⠀

⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「願你能如同被鮮血灌溉的玫瑰一般綻放。」睜開眼的時候天才剛亮不久，女人的話縈繞於耳際久久沒有散去，油燈的火早已經被夜晚的風吹熄，那是他的使命，散發光芒之後，逕自凋零。金英助接過了門外管家推上來的早餐，進門前轉頭看了一眼隔壁緊閉的房門，不發一語地。  
⠀  
⠀  
他已經很久沒有夢到過去的事，自從以嫡子身份住進這個家之後。自有記憶以來就覺得貴族是遙不可及的上層社會，但在母親點頭的那一刻，他也成為了熔爐中的一部分，母親並沒有跟著他一同住進現在的家，只有在離別的時候反覆地對著他低語，金英助至今還是沒有搞懂，但他也沒有見到母親的機會了，「父親」説她已經離開原本住的城鎮，也甚少書信。  
⠀  
⠀  
偌大的別堡只有他、管家，還有那從未露面的表親，是現任夫人弟弟的孩子，比金英助還小了一歲。  
⠀  
⠀  
金英助沒有被禁止出入任何地方，甚至建築物，但是他從不曾見過對方，就連家庭聚會時也沒有，夫人只是說著因為那孩子的身份問題不宜參與霸了，是一直到聽見了下人議論才知道——夫人的小外甥是詛咒之子。  
⠀  
⠀  
他坐起身將睡衣換掉，在管家短暫離開的期間推開了對面沒有鎖上的房門，意料之外的樣貌，與夫人有些相像，金英助想。對方見到不速之客闖入也只是小幅度的驚嚇，然後又自顧自的拿起叉子進食。對方是與年齡不同的聰明，正當金英助吞了口水要自我介紹時，那人就開口了：「我知道的喔，是阿姨的兒子，英助哥？我是抒澔，李抒澔。」  
⠀  
⠀  
連聲音也很可愛，他在心裡說，此後生活像是加入了蜜糖似的多了不少樂趣，金英助開始會在家教課程結束之後偷偷的跑去李抒澔所在的房間，分享一些也許對方早就在書本中讀過的知識，或者是午茶時間偷了一整盤的茶點和那人一起配著手沖的紅茶，偶爾甚至會留宿於此。  
⠀  
⠀  
不知道是誰先傳出去的，作為秘密的淨土被破壞殆盡，那是他第一次見到優雅的女人歇斯底里的表情，身旁的人只是低著頭沒說話，大概是習慣了，但是金英助見到了對方身後緊緊握住的手。這種情況下他什麼都做不了，就算做了也會被推開的，在禁忌的情感前，貴族嫡子也無縛雞之力，當天晚上對面的房門就上鎖了。  
⠀  
⠀  
金英助看著窗外皎潔的月，又一次想起了母親說的話，在走神的期間木製大門被輕巧的推開又鎖上。  
⠀  
⠀  
他抬眼對上李抒澔的視線，吃驚的同時得到了對方炫耀般的笑容，並且手上還拿著厚重的鎖，是用來將對方房門上鎖的。金英助盯著李抒澔，就像是月亮，又如太陽一般燃燒，又看著對方緩緩的走向床前，又陷入柔軟的床墊中，另一隻手裡緊緊攥著的是一瓶像是香水的容器。  
⠀  
⠀  
那是從李抒澔房間床頭櫃子裡的小暗門中拿出來的，在月光映照下成了漂亮的粉紅色，他將小玻璃瓶遞給金英助。在再一次閉上眼之前，他是這麼說的：「希望在我們下一次見面時，都能夠做為花朵盛開。」  
⠀  
⠀  
然後世界陷入漆黑，那是屬於他們的清醒夢。


End file.
